The present disclosure relates, generally, to circuit protection devices. More particularly, it relates to circuit protection devices providing both overcurrent protection and a current limitation in a single device.
Many electronic devices, such as battery chargers and the like, require a large initial current when powered up, such as to charge capacitors or for other reasons. It is desirable to limit this initial current to prevent damage to components. It is also desirable to provide a fuse element to provide overcurrent protection in the event of a component failure. In the case of a short circuit, an overcurrent fuse will open if the current exceeds a predetermined value. In many applications, particularly electronic devices, it would be desirable to combine the overcurrent protection and resistor in a single device to minimize the required space.